One Minor Detail
by Dramaqueen545
Summary: The group in Neverland began the trip thinking rescuing Henry would be an easy mission. It only gets more complicated when Sparrow, Pan's second in command gets involved. She's smart, beautiful, deadly, and a bit too familiar with a few members of the group. Who is she, and why does Emma feel like she's seen her eyes on someone else before?


**Hello there! I'm Dramaqueen545 (as you probably already knew) and this is my first OUAT story! I really hope you like it, or if you don't, tell me why! I'm open to review as long as it's not flat out mean. Anyway, this is sort of Chapter 1/****Prologue, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Henry had been following Pan and his group of Lost Boys for what seemed like hours, and at this point he was getting almost too tired to continue. He was trying to keep his eyes open to the surroundings, remembering certain things like the river they crossed and the cluster of fallen trees close to the beach, but the further he walked the more he realized even if he remembered every turn they made, he was never going to be able to run away. Peter had to many men at his disposal for the thought of escape to even seem like a good idea.

"You alright back there, Henry?" Peter asked from his spot in the front of the group, the sound of his voice knocking Henry from his thoughts. He looked up at the older boy, who was walking maybe fifteen feet in front of him, and nodded slowly. Peter smiled at Henry who, for some reason, felt almost calmer upon seeing his grin. "Not much farther now." Henry didn't respond, he just hoped Peter was right.

Another fifteen minutes passed and just when Henry was beginning to think they would be walking forever, the group stopped.

"Why did we stop?" he asked, eyeing the boys who surrounded him. Most of the boys chuckled at his question, some went as far as to scoff and roll their eyes. Peter turned around and stared at Henry, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"We're here." Upon hearing his statement, Henry turned around in a circle and took in his new surroundings. There were a few tents spread out in an oval shape, with a semi-large campfire in the middle. Tree stumps surrounded the fire, on which a few boys who appeared younger than Henry sat. All in all, Disney had not prepared him for Peter Pan's Neverland hideout to look like this.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, taking in Henry's expression. The young boy did another once over of the camp before shrugging.

"It's ok." Peter whipped around and eyed the young boy, his expression a mixture of annoyance and confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but, before he could mutter a single word, he noticed something move from behind Henry.

"New boy?" Henry swung around toward the new voice, almost toppling over in the process. There, standing about fifteen feet away from him and getting closer, was a figure dressed in brown pants, black boots, a green top, and covered with a dark brown, patched-covered cloak that stopped Henry from seeing the figure's face.

"There you are," Peter muttered, his voice barely loud enough to reach Henry's ears. The young boy turned his gaze over to Pan, who was staring rather intently at the cloaked figure, as if he was afraid if he blinked the figure would disappear. "Felix told me you were missing from our little welcome party."

"I needed some air." Henry bit back a laugh at the previous statement, his gaze back to the figure before him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Pardon my manners," Peter said, his voice sickly sweet and drenched in sarcasm. "This is Henry, our newest Lost Boy."

"I'm not a Lost Boy," the young boy said certainly, causing Peter to chuckle.

"Not yet," he stated before motioning to the figure. "Henry, this is Sparrow, my second-in-command."

"I thought Felix was your second-in-command," Henry said confused, causing Peter to laugh.

"He wishes." Sparrow didn't respond, simply nodded toward the young boy before looking back at Pan.

"Is he the one?" Peter simply nodded, causing Sparrow to take in a quick intake of air. "He's younger than I pictured."

"Were you picturing a toddler then?" Peter asked sarcastically, much to Sparrow's annoyance. Henry, who was standing there silently, still hadn't been able to see Sparrow's face due to the hood, so he was getting confused about who this person was.

"You're hilarious," Sparrow muttered before walking toward camp. Peter sidestepped in front of his cloaked lackey and smirked when he stopped. "Is there anything else?"

"One quick thing," Peter muttered before ripping back the hood that covered Henry's view of Sparrow's face. Now that he could see Sparrow's face, he was anything if not shocked; staring back at him was no other than a young lady. This young lady in particular had blond curls that were tied back in a braid that made its way to her lower back and the brownest eyes Henry had ever seen.

"You're a girl?" Henry asked, sounded shocked. Sparrow, who was glaring at Pan, clenched her jaw and turned toward Henry.

"Last time I checked," she said slowly, a smile tugging on her lips.

"But…" Henry began, looking Sparrow up and down as if he really didn't believe her gender was really female. "Girl's don't live in Neverland." Sparrow rolled her eyes before smiling at the younger boy.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, her voice light with a hint of mischief.

"Everything I've ever read about Neverland always says there are no girls."

"Well, trust me, I'm a girl." She turned back to Pan and, glaring at his smug look, muttered silently. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Peter said, tilting his head to the side. Sparrow didn't respond, just pushed past the other teen and made her way further into the campsite, exchanging hellos with the boys she passed. Peter watched her go, his eyes following her as she made her way over to Felix, who smirked at her as she sat down next to him by the fire.

"Who is she?" Henry asked, his gaze alternating between Sparrow and Pan. Peter didn't respond for several seconds, but when he did he shook his head and smiled at the "Truest Believer".

"Just a Lost Girl." Henry looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and kept his mouth closed. He just watched as Sparrow took Felix's mug out of his hand and preceded to drink whatever liquid he had in it, the action resulting in a loud laugh from the other blond teen. "Come on," Peter said, breaking Henry's gaze on the group by the fire. "Let's get you settled in." He looped his arm around Henry's shoulders and led him toward the group of boys by the fire. "You're going to be here awhile."

* * *

**Please Review! Like I said above, even if you don't like it, review and tell me why so maybe I can fix later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
